


you nah mean?

by saythefuckingnname



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythefuckingnname/pseuds/saythefuckingnname
Summary: wonwoo has a tattoo kink- but only on soonyoung





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au!!! also wonwoo has many tattoos in this au that is MY kink :~) hehehe

Wonwoo remembers the words like a novel he read in high school, something he didn’t want to listen to but pretended to anyhow, which makes him sound a lot more heartless than he actually is. It’s just that, he’s always been some kind of enchanted with the idea of Soonyoung lying down on a tattoo chair, shirtless or pantsless, Wonwoo isn’t picky. 

He’s even more enchanted with the idea of tattooing Soonyoung himself, pressing that buzzing gun right into the plush of Soonyoung’s skin, watching Soonyoung pull his bottom lip into his teeth over the faint pinch of pain before his skin goes ruddy red around the pin. But, in the end, Wonwoo just  _really_ likes the idea of Soonyoung with a tattoo pressed into his skin. Soonyoung doesn’t though, so that’s a bit of a problem.

The amount of times Wonwoo has heard Soonyoung say, “No, I don’t want to get a tattoo,” or some variation of the same, would be enough to last a life time but, much more recently, the only thing he’s heard from Soonyoung is that he ‘isn’t in the mood’ which is  _great_ because they have a little more than two weeks left before next term and then they barely have time to eat together let alone have sex. 

And Wonwoo gets it, he really does, because they don’t always have to have sex and, honestly, Wonwoo isn’t always looking for that anyway. Sometimes he just wants a cuddle during a movie but even that is apparently too far and a shower together? Soonyoung locks the door now. Which is  _great_. So Wonwoo is a little short fused, a little curt with everyone. What with being starved of contact with Soonyoung, that isn’t too absurd, is it?

Long story short, Wonwoo is virtually speechless when he wakes up one morning to Soonyoung curled up tight at his side, a hand scrambling softly against Wonwoo’s chest as he presses soft kisses into the skin of his arm. It’s such a culture shock that it takes Wonwoo a moment to properly react, what with just having gotten up, but he laces his fingers gently in Soonyoung’s blue, almost gray, hair and just relishes in the feel of it, twists his head into his pillow to hide a grin before he moves.

Soonyoung meets him halfway in a soft, chaste kiss, and Wonwoo grins into it, cupping Soonyoung’s chubby cheeks to hold him close and he just basks in the feeling of holding Soonyoung again. It’s great. “Good morning,” Soonyoung mumbles when they finally break apart, settling back in the bed when Wonwoo shuffles on top of him.

“Yes, it is.” Wonwoo chuckles softly, palming his hand down Soonyoung’s chest in a casual sweep before he tucks his thumbs into Soonyoung’s boxers and it’s a sort of test when he starts pulling them down but Soonyoung just raises his hips to help get them off and Wonwoo positively glows. “Is it my birthday?”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes as Wonwoo pulls off his pants but he just swoons and juts his hips up when Wonwoo wraps a hand around his cock. “Should be the other way around then, shouldn’t it?” Soonyoung grazes his hand down Wonwoo’s arm gently, frames the cords of his arm before he pulls away.

“I missed this,” Wonwoo pumps his hand once almost as a punishment and Soonyoung writhes with it, reaches up with a soft pant to cup Wonwoo’s throat. “Let me just,” Wonwoo trails off before he arches up to kiss Soonyoung again, another short kiss, first against his lips, then on the line of his jaw. Wonwoo makes a line straight down Soonyoung’s body until he can lick at the sparse dusting of hair under Soonyoung’s belly button.

“Is this okay?” Wonwoo asks, holding Soonyoung’s dick out of the way as he delves his tongue along the shell of Soonyoung’s balls and he glances up a moment later to see Soonyoung nodding his head even though his eyes are squeezed shut tight.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung gasps, reaching a hand down to stroke through Wonwoo’s hair softly before he rests his hand lightly on his breast bone and Wonwoo can see, thanks to it, the way Soonyoung’s chest is jumping and falling so fast. “Yeah, you’re close.”

Wonwoo thinks he knows what Soonyoung is talking about, the fact that he’s close to the X marks the spot between Soonyoung’s legs, the leaking dick clutched in Wonwoo’s hand but, as Wonwoo kisses even lower, dips his head and nips tight at Soonyoung’s taint, he realizes just exactly how wrong he is. 

When Wonwoo spots it, he thinks it’s a scratch or a mole, a freckle or just something that isn’t what it is but no. It’s just this soft, small, barely there curved line, a beautifully embellished English letter pressed into Soonyoung’s skin. A 'W’ pressed into Soonyoung’s skin and Wonwoo sits back on his haunches. 

Soonyoung grins, softly at first, and he tries to hide it in the palm of his hand but he just cocks his head to the side and speaks in a knowing voice. “You found it.” He sings quietly, shuffling a little restlessly on the bed, probably at the way that Wonwoo is just  _staring_ at him but Wonwoo really can’t help it. 

“Did you,” Wonwoo starts but stops shortly at the way his voice just sounds so freaking croaky and nods toward Soonyoung’s thigh because he is at a very literal loss for words.

Soonyoung hikes up his thigh and spreads his legs, grabbing one of Wonwoo’s own hands so he can press the palm of it against his skin. “It didn’t take so long to heal because it’s so small but it was so hard to hide from you.”

Wonwoo wants to josh a little, wants to poke fun at Soonyoung or  _something_ but he doesn’t do any of that because all he wants to do is sink his teeth in little indents around Soonyoung’s skin, trace the line of it over with his tongue before dragging his bottom lip faintly over the raised skin.

And he does,  _all of it,_ over and over again, paying special tribute to the small tattoo but to the rest of Soonyoung’s skin as well. Wonwoo jerks him off slow and steady so Soonyoung cries out a sob with his orgasm, writhes on the bed before he collapses back into the sweat soaked skin. It’s decided, at that moment, in the silence of Wonwoo’s mind, that Soonyoung is most definitely getting more tattoos. Wonwoo likes it a bit too much.

_**end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS IS A PSA  
> I INTEND TO MAKE SOONWOO THE ONLY RELEVANT SHIP IN SEVENTEEN THANK YOU  
> in all seriousness i am leaking soonwoo out of every crevice in my body, i have so many fics i wanna post but ill wait bc this is too much for one day TT i think i need to make a twitter or something to cry about seventeen and soonwoo aaaaaahh  
> pls leave comments and prompts!! i would love to write them !!!!


End file.
